Protection
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Efter slutstriden är både Potter och Malfoy i behov av beskydd, så Dumbledore bestämmer sig för att skicka dem till mugglar Italien där de tvingas vara varandras livvakter. Men undrar Draco plötsligt om rummen verkligen är lika på hotellet de bor på...


Månljuset silade in genom det stora fönstret och lös på honom i det annars mörka rummet

Draco Malfoy var för tillfället inte allt för nöjd med sin tillvaro.

För det första så befann han sig för tillfället på ett hotell i södra Italien. Ett _mugglar_-hotell. Det gjorde inte saken bättre att det var Mr. Harry Potter själv som var hans enda sällskap.

Faktiskt så gjorde det saken ganska mycket värre. Och det var ju inte direkt så att han valt att göra den här resan själv heller.

Det var så att i och med Voldemorts nederlag och död så behövde Potter beskydd.

Nej, han hade _inte_ hoppat upp och ner som en annan ivrig kanin efter att få beskydda fjanten. Nej, han hade faktiskt blivit tvingad till det. För i och med att han vägrat bli dödsätare så hade han inte heller blivit speciellt populär hos sin släkt. Faktum var att han far skyllde sin makas – och hans mors – bortgång på Draco. Så eftersom Lucius överlevt kriget och var högst kapabel till att döda så var faktiskt inte han helt utan behov av skydd han heller.

Så eftersom Dumbledore envisats med att en ytterst liten styrka för att beskydda dem båda skulle vara det diskretaste och där med det bästa, så han och Potter hade fått i uppgift att skydda varandra. Yay… inte alls.

Och sen för det andra, var han hungrig. Det första kanske var ett något större problem än det andra, men ändå.

Potter hade sagt att de skulle gå ner och äta vid sju, och klockan var nu exakt tre minuter över. Smått irriterad så bestämde han sig för att gå in till Potter och klaga lite på honom.

Han tog upp extranyckeln till Potters rum som låg på nattduksbordet, ställde sig upp och gick bort till Gryffindorarens rum.

Självklart så knackade han inte innan han öppnade dörren.

Rummet var tomt, så han ropade på Potter.

När det inte kom något svar undrade han irriterat om Potter hade gått ner och ätit utan honom.

I samma sekund så fick han svaret att det hade Potter _inte._

Nämnda Gryffindorare kom nämligen ut i rummet, fortfarande ganska blöt, med bara en handduk runt midjan. Han hade en hand inkörd i det svarta håret som fortfarande var tillräckligt blött för att droppa ner och rinna i små ränder över det nakna bröstet.

"_Potter, sätt aldrig på dig en tröja igen…" _

Han kände hur ögonbrynen höjdes svagt medan han vandrade med blicken från Potters fötter, upp över benen, till den nakna magen, och tillslut upp till Potters ansikte.

Hans ena mungipa höjdes till ett snett leende, och Potter släppte sitt hår och grep istället hårdare om handduken.

"Malfoy…" konstaterade han förvånat – och generat.

"Försökt dränka dig Potter?" Frågade han hånfullt. Potter fick ett irriterat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Det kallas att duscha, Malfoy, och jag tror att du är mer än välbekant med det fenomenet," påpekade Potter syrligt.

"Mycket möjligt," höll han med och vände sig om för att gå, " men det är inte jag som redan är fem minuter sen, och inte har mer än en handduk på mig," sa han, öppnade dörren och stängde den igen efter sig. Och att det var han som inte bara hade en handduk om sig var tur. För under Potters mycket… hrm… _sexiga_ uppenbarelse så… ja, man kunde kanske säga att det… _uppstått_ vissa problem…

Det kan ju tilläggas att det var inte bara för att Potter såg hyfsat (JÄTTE) bra ut, utan också för att han… _tyckte om… _tönten på ett visst sätt, sen en tid. Ganska exakt sen han hittat Potter i duschen efter en quidditchträning, stretchandes, iförd bara en handduk… Och ja, sen dess så hade inte riktigt han och hans hjärna kommit överens på alla punkter, typ höjden på Harrys snygghetsskala och liknande grejer. Och nu hade han gett upp den sedan länge förlorade kampen mot sitt (bokstavligt talat) över huvud.

Potter kom ut han med och gjorde honom sällskap i den annars tomma hallen.

Uppenbarligen så hade inte Potter brytt sig om att se sig i spegeln innan han gick ut, för hans krage på den tunna, vita skjortan stod upp på ena sidan.

"Din krage står upp," påpekade han och vevade med fingret framför Potter. Potter höjde retsamt på ett ögonbryn.

"Lägg den ner om den är så störande då," föreslog Potter med ett flin, och började sen gå. Han suckade irriterat. Potter hade _verkligen _spenderat för mycket tid med honom. Men inte honom emot. Det som var emot honom var Potters krage.

"Potter!" Stönade han irriterat. Men gick sen trött ikapp den mörkhåriga Gryffindoraren och fällde ner det förbannande tygstycket. Potter flinade mot honom när han gjorde det, och de omöjligt gröna ögonen glittrade roat.

Han drog tvärt in ett andetag och vände sig irriterat bort.

När de kommit ner till matsalen kom en servitris med midjelångt brunt hår fram till dem.

"Desiderano voi e il vostro fidanzato acquistare qualcosa?" Rabblade hon och log.

Som en ren reflex så mötte Potter och han varandras blickar vid det förvirrande uttalandet. Själv hade han snart drunknat, men Potter vände obekymrat bort blicken. Han tvingade sig till att simma upp från det oändliga djupet som var Potters ögon och tittade upp på servitrisen.

"Öh… va?" Frågade han sen.

"Oh, exuse me, " sa hon, "do you and your boyfriend wish to order something?" frågade hon då bruten på engelska och log artigt.

Potter slog huvudet i bordsskivan när han vek sig dubbel av skratt. Skälv kände han hur kinderna blev varma.

"Han är _inte _min pojkvän," muttrade han mellan sammanbitna tänder. Harry skrattade lite till undertiden.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, men när du tittade på honom så… ja, ville ni beställa något?" Frågade brunetten och fortsatte le.

När Potter slutat skratta efter ett halvår så kunde de beställa.

"Så, exakt _hur_ tittar du på mig?" Frågade Potter, och han kände hur kinderna brände till igen.

"På ett sätt så du aldrig kommer att önska att blickar kunde döda Potter," svarade han kallt. Potter fortsatte att le.

"Nå, det var ju synd, jag som tyckte att du var så söt när du rodnade," retades Gryffindoraren. Till hans räddning kom maten inburen på servitrisens armar.

"Ditt rum såg ju precis likadant ut som mitt ju," konstaterade han under efterrätten – chokladmousse.

"Jag vet, alla hotellrum på ett hotell brukar se likadana ut," svarade Potter enkelt.

"Inte i vår… " Potter blängde varnande på honom, "…t land," räddade han sig själv. (1)

"Jag vet, men här gör de det," en stressad servitör sprang förbi, och plockade på vägen upp hans halvfärdiga mousse. Han sträckte förvånat ut händerna efter den, men blev kvar bara med skeden han hållit i handen.

"Öh…?" Frågade han förbryllat och höll upp skeden framför Potter, som började skratta igen. Han log lite själv åt Potter. Men tänkte sen att Potter hade nog smittat av sig lite på honom också, för han hade precis tänkt att Gryffindorarens skratt var gulligt. Eww.

"Ja ska _så_ ha igen den där," muttrade han lågt. Potter höjde på ögonbrynen och slickade av sin egen sked. Hans ögon vidgades svagt och han fäste istället blicken vid sina naglar…

Bara några minuter senare så ursäktade sig Potter med att han var trött. Och eftersom han inte fann någon andledning till att sitta kvar ensam och glo så följde han Potter upp.

När Potter gått in till sig så la han handen på handtaget till sin egen dörr, men ändrade sig sen med en tanke i huvudet.

"_Var alla rum verkligen likadana?" _

Han bestämde sig för att undersöka saken. Han såg sig diskret runt om i korridoren och noterade att ingen var där.

Efter att ha gått och lyssnat om någon var i de olika rummen bestämde han sig tillslut för ett. Så han Alohomorade diskret dörren och gick sen in.

Rummet var mycket riktigt likadant som hans. På golvet låg en mörk heltäckningsmatta, det stod liljor i vaser på ett lågt bord, sången var hög och hade pelare i mörkt trä i varje hörn. Allt utom mattan gick i beige, brunt, gräddvitt och grått. Och i de öppna fönstren hängde stora sammetsgardiner som månljuset nu sipprade mellan.

Det var någon som bodde i rummet, konstaterade han, eftersom det låg två  
resväskor under sängen och det fanns grejer på bordet. Han slängde sig på den breda sängen som verkade vara standard och stirrade upp i taket. Vad fånigt med likadana rum.

Plötsligt hörde han steg utanför, och han flög up. De var på väg hitåt.

Enda dörren blockerades och förtrollningen på huset som Potter kastat på huset när de anlänt hindrade honom från att transferera sig. Han snurrade runt och fick i sin desperation syn på det öppna fönstret. Han slängde sig fram och lutade sig ut. Tegelhuset hade som en pytteliten, smal, utstickande gång som dekoration som ledde runt hela huset. På tok för smal för att egentligen göra något annat än att _se_ på den. Det dög för honom.

Han slängde sig ut genom fönstret och landade på gången.

Han hann precis komma undan innan dörren öppnades.

Han svalade och tvingade sig själv till att inte tänka på hur långt det var ner. Eller att det var tredje våningen han befann sig på.

Han började hasa sig bortåt och hoppades verkligen att något fönster skulle visa sig vara öppet.

När det första _inte_ var det så kände han ett litet styng av panik.

Han funderade en sekund på om han inte skulle transferera sig härifrån, eftersom han var utanför byggnaden nu. Men han insåg att det skulle innebära att han skulle behöva släppa det krampaktiga grepp han höll i väggen, och då skulle han helt klart falla.

Fönstret han kommit till nu var tackochlov öppet, och det var dessutom släckt där inne.

Det hade nu hunnit blivit ganska mörkt och han hoppades på att innehavaren av rummet skulle vara en människa som inte föredrog att gå och lägga sig tidigt, snarare att han kunde få sitta nere i restaurangen istället.

Han öppnade fönstret tillräckligt mycket för att han skulle kunna ta sig in. Och hävde sig sen över fönsterbrädan.

Han trasslade in sig i gardinen, så hans landning blev till hans förskräckelse ganska ljudlig. Han trasslade sig ur gardinen och stapplade till så han hamnade i närheten av sängen. När han vände sig mot den såg han till sin förskräckelse att en person låg där. Han stod tillräckligt nära för att kunna se att personen var en man.

Mannen verkade ha somnat med kläderna på, för han hade de och inte ett täcke över sig. Han stödde sig på armbågen, ögonen glittrade farligt och en trollstav pekade rakt mot honom.

Han tog instinktivt ett steg bakåt och hamnade i månljuset.

"_Malfoy!?" _Väste en förvånad och irriterad röst.

"Potter!?" Utbrast han misstroget. Vad var chansen att det här skulle hända egentligen?

"Vad gör du här inne, varför kom du in genom fönstret?" Frågade Potter förbryllat och gick fram till honom.

"Jag ville veta om alla rum verkligen var likadana," svarade han.

"Åh nej, du gjorde väl inte…?" Frågade Potter trött.

"Jo, och så kom det nån, och jag var tvungen att hoppa ut genom fönstret," fortsatte han.

En tystnad följde och han betraktade Potter.

Han verkade mycket riktigt ha somnat med kläderna på i sängen, för skjortan var skrynklig och han såg lite nyvaken ut. Månljuset fick Potters svarta hår att blänka nästan blåaktigt och blicken var fäst vid golvet.

Potter verkade plötsligt bli medveten om hur nära de stod varandra, och backade ett steg.

Till sin egen förvåning – och uppenbarligen Potters – följde han omedelbart efter.

Potter stod nu med ryggen tryckt mot sängpelaren, så han kunde inte backa mer nu.

"Malfoy, du står så nära att du skulle kunna k-kyssa mig," muttrade Potter obekvämt och stirrade envist ner i marken.

"Vad säger du om jag gör det då?" Frågade han lågt. Potter ryckte till och hans kinder blev röda, annars rörde han sig inte. Eftersom han var lite längre än Potter böjde han sig ner och fångade upp Potters blick, som innan varit fäst vid golvet.

Potters ögon verkade fastna i hans, för när han rätade på sig sen så lyftes Potters blick. Någonting bakom hans navel gjorde en saltomortal och drog ihop sig till en liten knut, när han lutade sig lite framåt mot Potters läppar.

"Malfoy… vad…?" Började Potter, sen snuddade deras läppar vid varandra. Det var som om någon liten snubbe hade sprungit runt och hällt bensin på honom, och sen tänt eld på honom. För när deras läppar möttes var det som om en varm stöt gick genom hela honom. När han tryckte sig lite närmre så deras läppar definitivt mötte varandra så höjde Potter sina armar för att putta bort honom, han hade sina ögon slutna, men kände rörelsen. Han tog tag i Potters handleder, förde dem sen över Potters huvud och tryckte fast dem mot sängstolpen utan allt för mycket motstånd. Han höll dem sen på plats med en hand, och lät den andra glida ner och vila på Potters kind. Han undrade för ett flyktigt ögonblick om det kanske räknas som våldtäckt. Men föste bort tanken med att Potter faktiskt hade dödat Mörkrets Herre, och var högst kapabel till att försvara sig.

Han drog tungan över Potters underläpp i ett försök att få honom att sära på läpparna. Potter gav ifrån sig ett ljud av protest och han tog möjligheten till att få in sin tunga i Potters mun. Potter flämtade till och Gryffindorarens första impuls verkade vara att bita honom, men han verkade ändra sig när hans kyss blev djupare. Potter suckade lågt och började vrida sina händer i hans grepp, och han hade kommit loss innan han fått dit en andra hand. Men Potter la händerna om hans nacke och tryckte honom närmre. Han log mot Potters läppar.

Men så ändrade sig Potter och sköt honom ifrån sig istället. Han såg på honom med stora, runda ögon som uttryckte något liknande förtvivlan, eller förskräckelse.

"Du borde nog gå nu…" mumlade han och sjönk ner på sängen och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Han tittade ner på Potter och drog omedvetet med fingrarna över sina läppar.

"Och det är ett beslut jag förstår att du är säker på?" Frågade han ironiskt.

Potter suckade och svarade inte. Medan han stod och betraktade honom föll Harry tillbaka på sängen och stirrade upp i taket. Sen verkade han ändra sig, för han satte sig sen upp och mötte hans blick.

"Ja, ja det är jag," svarade Potter trotsigt, men sänkte sen blicken och rodnade. Han gick fram och tittade ner på Potter. Han var nog inte riktigt frisk i huvudet, med tanke på vad han höll på att göra nu.

Han la en hand på Potters axel och la honom ner igen, sen ställde han sig på alla fyra, med armarna över Potter och kysste honom.

"Okej, kanske inte..." mumlade Gryffindoraren mot hans läppar. Han log. Potter gav ifrån sig ett lågt ljud innan han utan problem tvingade isär hans läppar.

Han lät sina händer glida in under Potters tröja och smeka vad han kom åt.

"Mh… ta av den," mumlade Potter efter att ha släppt hans läppar och drog sen av honom hans egen tröja.

Han log och knäppte upp översta knappen på Potters skjorta.

Potter stönade irriterat.

"Varför i Merlins namn satte jag på mig en skjorta idag…?" Frågade han ångerfullt. Han log igen, och böjde sig ner och kysste den lilla del av Potters nyckelben som redan blottats.

"Åh… det kanske inte var så dumt ändå…" mumlade Gryffindoraren, knappt hörbart. Han svarade inte, utan arbetade sig längre och längre ner över Pottes bröst. Och Potter suckade lågt. Plötsligt kände han två händer på sitt ansikte, som desperat försökte tvinga honom uppåt. Och han var väl knappast den att protestera eller hur?

Potter tryckte sina läppar mot hans kind och började sen placera en rad med kyssar längst hans käke. Han suckade belåtet.

Den utvalde – som plötsligt fått mer än _en _betydelse – lämnade hans käke och drog något som till hans förvåning inte kunde vara något annat än sin tunga, utmed hans nacke. Och stannade sen och kysste en plats som han dittills inte tänkt som något särskilt. Men oh… åh gud… han skulle sätta upp ett altare för den fläcken, och skapa en ny religon till den! Med Potter som överstepräst!

Han stönade lågt, vilket fick Potter att stanna upp, och suga på denna heliga plats.

"Åh Merlin… Potter…" mumlade han lågt. Och då slutade Potter omedelbart. Han suckade missnöjt och lyfte blicken för att möta Potters.

De gröna ögonen såg på honom, mörkare än vanligt.

"Inte Potter… inte inatt…" bad Potter. Han nickade, och gled sen ner för att fortstätta med Harrys tröja.

"Varför ville du… att jag skulle gå förut?" Frågade han, och avbröt sig för all placera en kyss strax ovanför Potters navel, som nu hade blottats.

"För att jag… inte ville vara… stand-in för någon dum… kille… du har hemma…" svarade Harry, som verkade ha lite svårt att få fram en sammanhängande mening. Själv var han ganska förbryllad.

"Kille? Vaddå kille? Jag har inte ens någon flickvän, varför skulle jag då ha en pojkvän?" Frågade han förbryllat. Menade Potter att han skulle vara bög, eller vad? Han mötte Gryffindorarens blick, och lät den sen vandra ner över det nu nakna bröstet.

Vänta nu, ingen bh, och framför allt, inga _bröst._ Eller ja, inga _kvinnliga _bröst i alla fall. Potter hade en vältränad överkropp, men _bröst_ det hade han inte.

"Åh… du är en kille," sa han, och satte sig upp på knä, så han satt gränsle över Potter. Potter stönade plötsligt ljudligt när han gjorde det.

"Men tack för att du märkte det…" muttrade Potter halvkvävt.

Han hade aldrig tänkt på sig som ens bisexuell, och kom snart fram till att han var Harrysexuell. Han rätade lite mer på sig för att kunna se Potter ordentligt, och när han gjorde det så stönade Potter igen och lät huvudet tippa bakåt.

Det var _då _han insåg vad han satt på.

Potter var vid det här laget – och han också för den delen – ordentligt hård. Och nu hade han satt sig på Harry.

Han log brett mot Potter, som hade slutit ögonen. Han böjde sig ner och kysste runt Harrys navel samtidigt som han hasade benen längre ner i sängen. Han knäppte långsamt upp knappen på den mörkhåriga Gryffindorarens jeans och väntade på minsta tecken på protest.

Men när inget kom så fortsatte han istället med blixtlåset. Potter verkade fortfarande inte ha det minsta att protestera emot. Han drog av Harry hans jeans och tittade sen upp på honom. Och Potter såg på honom.

"Varför lät du mig stanna?" Frågade han med en röst som var långt ifrån hans vanliga tonläge. Ett nytt uttryck flög plötsligt över Potters ögon, men sen ryckte det svagt i Gryffindorarens mungipa.

"Det tänker… jag inte berätta…" om Potter hade använt den här rösten hela tiden så skulle han ha hånglat upp honom mot en vägg långt mycket tidigare.

Han höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Ska vi slå vad?" Han hasade sig upp så han låg ansikte mot ansikte med Harry, lutade sig ner över honom och tryckte sina läppar mot hans mungipa, ner över hans haka och mot hans adamsäpple. Han hade en känsla av att Potter inte log längre när Pojken-som-var-för-snygg-för-sitt-eget-bästa släppte ut ett skakande andetag. Han drog tungan över Potters bröst och fortsatte sen kyssa ner mot hans mage, medan hans händer vandrade i förväg och fingerade på resåren till Potters svarta underkläder.

När hans mun hann ikapp hans händer så drog han av Harry det sista han hade på sig och följde sen med neråt när han drog dem över Potters fotknölar. Han blev stående i änden av sängen och tittade leende ner på Potter, som lång på kuddarna i sängen och utan problem kunde se större delen av honom.

Han knäppte långsamt upp sina egna byxor och lät dem sen falla till marken. Han såg hur Potter svalde, och sen vandrade med blicken ner över hans kropp för att stanna vid den bula som bildats i hans egna underkläder.

Han log bredare och ignorerade den blick Potter gav honom när han satte sig gränsle över hans vader. Sen böjde han sig ner och stödde sig på sina armbågar, medan han tittade upp mot Harrys ansikte. Potter tittade på honom, halvt lustfyllt, halvt oroad.

Han lutade sig lite längre ner, så håret hängde framför hans ögon när han retsamt blåste på Harry. Gryffindoraren kastade huvudet bakåt ner i kuddarna och suckade lågt.

"Är du säker på att du inte ska berätta?" Frågade han tyst.

"J-ja…?" Fick Potter fram, men hans svar lät mer som en fråga än det svar det faktiskt var. Han placerade en fjäderlätt kyss på toppen av Gryffindoraren.

"Helt säker?"

"Jag… när du kysste mig… jag ville… vara med dig en… få vara med dig en gång… i alla fall…" svarade Potter skakigt och slöt ögonen, som om han inte klarade av att se på honom. Vad han än nu hade väntat sig så var det inte det här. Ett 'jag vet inte' eller 'jag var bara kåt' kanske, men någon form av en förvrängd, halv kärleksförklaring var verkligen det sista han väntat sig.

Det förvånade uttrycket som prytt hans ansikte ersattes av ett litet leende, innan han tog Harry i sin mun. Potter stönade ljudligt och pressade bakhuvudet djupare ner i kuddarna samtidigt som han tog ett krampaktigt grepp om sängöverkastet. Han drog försiktigt tungan längst toppen av honom.

"Åh… Draco…" stönade Potter. Känslan av att ha tagit in en hel piggelin i munnen överskuggades omedelbart av Harrys uttalande. I ett försök att få honom att göra ifrån sig ett liknande ljud så tog han in hela honom i sin mun. Potter suckade högljutt.

Och plötsligt så var det hela också ett spel, ett spel där han kom närmre vinst för varje gång Potter gav ifrån sig något av de där underbara ljuden. Han fortsatte att göra vad än som kom in i hans huvud bara så Potter inte skulle sluta _låta._

Han ökade takten och drog tungan längst med hela honom. Harry var inte långt från gränsen nu.

"Oh… åh gud… åh Merlin… åh _sluta…"_ i ren förvåning över att Harry ens _föreslog _något sådant så gjorde han faktiskt precis som Potter bad honom.

"Va?!" Utbrast han förvirrat sen och satte sig upp. Med tanke på att Potter inte kunde svara för att han var tvungen att _andas_ lite, så antog att han inte hade gjort något större fel.

"Jag… vill…" mumlade Potter tillslut halvkvävt, men verkade vara tveksam på om han skulle fortsätta, "… kyssa dig," tänk, om Potter bara fått ur sig det från början så kulle det aldrig ha blivit några problem överhuvudtaget. Han log och böjde sig ner över Potter.

Men innan han hunnit ända fram så hade Gryffindoraren hävt sig uppåt och tagit tag om hans nacke och tryckte honom till sig. Potter rullade över så han låg med Gryffindoraren över sig medan han kysste honom. Plötsligt stönade Harry och drog sig undan.

"Åh, herre gud… Draco…" stönade Harry och tryckte sin panna mot hans bröstkorg.

Han släppte Potter och tittade neråt. Harry kom.

"Hm… jag ville göra det där…" sa han missnöjt, och Potter log matt mot honom.

"Det gjorde du ju också," svarade Harry, och kysste hans nacke.

"Men jag har något kvar att göra med dig…" mumlade Gryffindoraren, och han kunde höra att han log.

"Malfoys är _aldrig _underst, Potter," sa han varnande, och Potter höjde sig över honom när han stödde sig på armbågarna.

"Något säger mig att du kommer ändrat dig innan natten är slut," sa Harry och log brett.

Och medan klockan slog tolv, så var han också helt övertygad om att han hade ändrat sig...

* * *

(1) Det han ska säga är 'vår värld'...

Det där var alltså min omtalade one-shot. Eller ja, den är omtalad om man har läst min andra fic iaf! XD

Funderar på att göra en fortsättning, men det beror på om dte är nån som vill ha nån... :)

Skriv gärna va ni tycker...

Och ett stort tack till Lejaa som var min beta-reader i den här storryn, hoppas att du också tycker om resultatet! :I


End file.
